


The Side Of The Road

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes someone home that leads him to a known house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Of The Road

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story came to be after reading something about being a fic about Tony seeing Shannon and Kelly on the side of the road and they tell him they want to go home.

The Side Of The Road

It wasn't the first time that he had been out late at night going back home in the dark. He had just been at a party thrown by one of his frat brothers. It was his birthday and they had a great time. It was nice seeing his frat brothers. He had no brothers, or sisters growing up and these men were just like his brothers. They had been though a lot and they had helped each other when needed.

He glanced at the side of the road and was surprised to see a woman and a child make their way out of the woods and onto the road. They glanced around and the woman stuck her hand out trying to flag him down. He didn't think of anything. They seemed like they were nice and so he stopped and the woman opened the car door.

"We need a ride home."

"Of course, I'll take you where you want to go. Get in." Tony said as the woman glanced at her daughter whose hand she was holding.

"It's okay, I'm a federal agent. I work at NCIS. It's okay."

The woman looked at him and then nodded. She let herself in and the little girl sat on her lap and shut the door and they took off. "You should put your seatbelt on." Tony told them.

"We don't need it." The woman said as she glanced outside.

"You'll have to tell me where you live."

"Of course." The woman said as she looked at him and smiled.

As they woman gave him directions he wondered where she lived. As they got closer he knew what street they were on. This was the same street that Gibbs had lived and then he was surprised as she told him to stop in front of Gibbs's house. He watched them get out and then he asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Shannon and this is Kelly. Thank you for taking us home."

"You're welcome. He looked at them as they walked away and then just disappeared. He couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a week later that Tony had gone back to Gibbs's house for dinner when he saw a picture that made him stop. "Gibbs who are these people?" All the color went out of his face as he stared at the picture.

Gibbs was about to tell him it was none of his business until he saw his face and the color of his face. It was almost like he had seen a ghost. "That was my wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. Why?"

Tony blinked and turned away from the photo. "I was coming home from my frat brothers birthday party when I saw a woman and child come out of the woods with a little girl. They wanted a ride home and I drove to your place. I watched them walk away and then they just disappeared in front of my eyes. At first you couldn't see through them and then suddenly I could see through them and then they just disappeared."

Gibbs watched Tony's face as he replayed what happened a week later. He thought that Tony was joking and if he was he was going to be very angry, but he could see Tony's face and he knew that he wasn't joking.

"They finally made it home." Gibbs said as he turned to the picture.

"I guess so." Tony too looked at the picture too each in their own thoughts about what had happened a week ago.

The End


End file.
